My U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,859 shows a cylinder lock which eliminated the coil springs typical of the prior art. This effected a considerable cost reduction. The present invention improves upon my patented design by providing smoother operation and greater strength. The invention also provides a more versatile mounting for cylinder locks of this type.